Honya Kumori
Honya Kumori (本屋曇り Kumori Honya) is a desceased Quincy who continues her actions as a Plus. Appearance Honya Kumori is a bespectacled teenager of average height. She has long purple hair and blue eyes, and she wears a flower hair clip. She also constantly wears a lab coat. Personality Honya is generally a quiet individual, keeping to herself and is often found reading (which suits her name). Despite her quiet nature when angered, she makes it known, not caring who she is talking to, once telling Mayuri he was boring her to death. While she knows that methods of killing Hollows affect the balance of dimensions, she thinks killing them is best, deciding to kill the "leftovers" Shinigami miss. History Powers and Abilities Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: Honya as a Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. She can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. *'Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows:' Like all Quincy, Honya uses a bow as her primary weapon, and is capable of easily firing arrows singlehandedly, but has to charge arrows with both hands for more powerful shots. Her arrows are a peculiar color, being crimson. Spiritual Awareness: While alive, Honya was able to sense Hollows and Shinigami, due to her being a Quincy. High Spiritual Power: Honya has a great amount of spiritual power, on par with a captain. She has mastered the Quincy's ability to absorb reishi, she adds this power to her own, giving her plenty of reserves in battle. Her spiritual energy is pink and instead of the furious aura most have, her aura is soft. Techniques Ransōtengai (乱装天傀; lit. Japanese, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit") A high level technique known to be quite rare to ever be encountered. Honya is capable of using this ability, which was not possessed by a good majority of the former living Quincy. Hirenkyaku Expert (飛廉脚; lit. "Flying Screen Step/God Step"): Honya is highly skilled in the use of the technique platform of reishi under her feet, a feat originally shown by Uryū, however, she is capable of using it even outside of Hueco Mundo. :Windestanz (風のダンス Windesutandozu, German for "Wind Dance", Japanese for "Dance of Wind"): A variant of Hirenkyaku, similar to Gemelos Sonido. By increasing her speed, Honya can create up to five clones. These clones move on their own and are so realistic that they had even shown the ability to bleed after getting attacked. Gintō Expert: Honya is skilled in Gintō usage, able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō. While being able to use this method, she is also capable of using her own spiritual energy to use Gintō spells, and prefers this method to "carrying around a bunch of annoying silver tubes". Spirit Bow and Arrows Denkōwashi (電光朝露鷲 Evanescent Eagle): Generated by her Quincy Cross, Honya's Quincy Bow is solid, much like Ryūken's, and is golden in color. ::Schatten Regen (雨蔭 Seiten Riijen, German for "Shadow Rain"; Japanese for "Rain of Shadows"): This technique allows for Honya to fire up to 1000 arrows at once, these arrows are made up of spiritual energy that are crimson and can fly faster than the eye can track. ::Schatten Tanz (影ダンス, Seiten Tandozu; German for "Shadow Dance"; Japanese for "Dancing Shadows"): This technique allows Honya to fire volleys of spirit arrows numbering in the hundreds, while slower than her Schatten Regen, this can be charged alot faster. ::Gestreutes Licht (ライト破烈, Jesutoreutesu Richitu; German for "Scattered Light"; Japanese for "Light Burst"): A larger than average arrow begins to charge in Honya's bow. After firing it, she calls out the attack name when the arrow is close to the opponent. It splits, and lets loose a volley of spirit arrows from close range, making it difficult to dodge once fully executed. Trivia *Schatten Regen and Schatten Tanz were given to me to use by User:Shiratori Cullen. Quotes *(To Mayuri) "You're boring me to death. And I'm already dead. You're boring me '''back' to death."''